dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Moving Town
Follow this quest to get the BelAZ. Head to Mirny and talk to Vladimir. He'll tell you all about his plans to build the greatest wasteland conquering machine of all time. He just needs a little help and then he'll agree to let you be "steersman". Unfortunately, a little help happens to be a ridiculously long list of materials. So if the BelAZ is your goal, start accumulating these items from Day 1. THIS IS THE HARDEST, MOST TIME CONSUMING QUEST IN THE GAME. EXPECT MINIMUM 20 HOURS OF GRIND TO COMPLETE THIS LIST. Items required To complete the quest you'll need to bring back to Mirny: Comprehensive guide about materials gathering ''' Required and recommended items for gathering List is organized from the most important to the least important. Notice last items will significantly improve quality of life, and are relatively easy to craft. * KamAZ or KrAZ-255 (required to move nuclear reactor parts) * Steel making furnace to smelt steel. * Workbench to make iron/steel equipment. * Forge chimney to make pipes , wire , nail. * Barrels for make whiskey. * Chemistry Station for make whiskey. * Greenhouses to farm corn to make whiskey. * Electric car for easier looting and trading. * Wooden house or better. Required and recommended levels for gathering Recommended levels for gathering specific items * Level 87 needed to smelt steel with the Steelmaking furnace. * Level 87 needed to craft KamAZ, which you need in order to move the reactors. (if you are level 93, you can make the KrAZ-255 * Level 63 needed to craft bellows/furnace, which is how you make Nails, barrels, wire, and iron pipe * Level 87 needed to make steel tools * Level 75 needed to make greenhouses (for farming whiskey to trade) * Level 43 needed to start crafting Car battery. Gathering methods Starting point should be to get the KamAZ and set up your base next to Ufa (if you're going to grind for sulfuric acid), or some other location not to far off the main trading routes. You need to gather huge amounts of bricks, scrap metal, firewood and fire-bricks to make the requisite buildings. Being closer to a city will save fuel/resources. You should already have assembled the Electromobile, it is very efficient to collect or trade for diesel and other materials. '''DIESEL To get the 3 reactor parts with your KamAZ you will need an incredible amount of diesel fuel : ''' a round trip from Mirny to CNPP and back again requires just under 3kk diesel. So three trips plus another ~1M to bring your steel/scrap/pipes to Mirny in the first place requires approximately '''10 M diesel. Save diesel, beware to plan carefuly your trips when using your KamAZ for anything other than for this quest. * Find diesel by tediously collecting from around the map * Buy with caps at the shop * Trade for it at Tyumen ( 1 Sulfuric Acid -> 2k Diesel) Obtaining sulfuric acid for trading: # Method 1 is to kill and butcher bees to synthetize sulfuric acid. # Method 2 is to use the traders to get sulfur from stew meat and bone glue : 10 Stew meat to 1500 sulfur (Irkutsk), 10 Bone glue to 200 sulfur (Chely) The BelAZ is ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Besides not needing fuel it also does not need to be repaired!! Enjoy. Tips 1) When you finally meet Vladimir with everything you need, your KamAZ or KrAZ-255 cannot carry everything at once because it's too heavy. Take each reactor part and drop it on Mirny Survivor Camp one at a time, then bring everything else you need, then drive to him again, load everything into your inventory and talk to him and you can complete the quest. 2) Unless you really enjoy grinding, determine how much your time is worth to you. Buying the premium version of game so you can save/load alone is worth it. Each diesel station has 5 chances to search, each search can produce 1-50k diesel. Save/load to make sure you get at least 40k per search. The same goes for getting steel (aim for at least 2.5k per cycle). Saving/loading is no longer in the game, so this is irrelevant. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quests